1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to medical imaging apparatuses acquiring an image of the inside of an object and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in health increases, research on medical imaging apparatuses has been vigorously performed. The medical imaging apparatuses include ultrasound imaging apparatuses, X-ray imaging apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, positron emission tomography (PET) apparatuses, and the like.
X-ray imaging apparatuses obtain an image of the inner structure of an object by irradiating the object with X-rays, and analyzing X-rays that propagate through the object. Since X-ray transmission is variable for each tissue of the object, the inner structure of the object can be imaged by variation of an intensity of X-rays that have propagated through the object.
MRI apparatuses acquire an image of an inner portion of an object by converting energy, which is emitted from atomic nuclei by supplying a constant frequency and energy while a constant magnetic field is applied to hydrogen atomic nuclei of the object, into a signal. The MRI apparatuses hold a very important position in diagnosis using medical images due to relatively easy image capturing conditions, excellent contrast in soft tissue, and ability to provide various diagnosis information images thereof.
Ultrasound imaging apparatuses generate an image of the inside of an object, such as, for example, a soft tissue tomogram or a blood stream tomogram, by emitting ultrasound energy toward a target region from the surface of the object and receiving reflected ultrasound energy. The ultrasound imaging apparatuses are relatively small, inexpensive, non-invasive, and nondestructive, as compared to other diagnostic imaging apparatuses, such as X-ray diagnosis apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatuses.
Meanwhile, interventions and angiography using a contrast agent have been applied to X-ray imaging and MRI, and Contrast Enhanced Ultrasound (CEUS) has been applied to detection of lesions and to diagnosis of diseases.